


Глупое чувство

by churchill, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Harm, fandom evanstan 2016, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив попросил Ванду вернуть Баки память, и тот всё вспомнил. Но что-то пошло не так.</p><p>Сиквел к тексту <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7877479">Честность</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупое чувство

**Author's Note:**

> ХЭ; графичное описание самоповреждений (selfharm); АУ по отношению к событиям фильма «Капитан Америка: Гражданская Война»; кроссовер с сериалом «Короли», фик является сиквелом к командному драбблу «Честность»; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

1\. Баки

«Баки, давай попросим Ванду, — предложил Стив. — Я видел её в деле, она хороша». И добавил с надеждой: «Всё наладится и будет как раньше».

Чёрта с два, Стиви. Если и наладится, то не в этой жизни. 

Баки заперся в ванной, дышал ртом, вдыхал распаренный воздух, избытком влаги оседавший на волосах — душ был включён, горячая вода хлестала о дно ванны. Задвинул бы дверь чем-то тяжёлым, чтобы Роджерс не попытался вломиться.  
Хотя он и не попытается.

Баки трясло. Пластины на левой руке беспорядочно рекалибровались, хаотично щёлкали, это раздражало ещё сильнее. Он вцепился руками в раковину, белый гладкий край чаши хрустнул от давления металлических пальцев. Баки отдёрнул руку, надеясь, что маленькое повреждение не успеет перерасти в трещины.

Уже третья. Все предыдущие разы Стив заказывал новую раковину и вызывал мастера. Монтировать её приходил один и тот же человек, не задававший вопросов; Баки не удивился бы, узнав, что сантехником у них работает кто-то из агентов Щ.И.Т.а.

Когда на кухне больше не оставалось ни одной целой чашки или тарелки, Стив безропотно покупал посуду. И новое зеркало в ванную — прежнее Баки разбил в обострённом приступе ненависти ко всему и к себе особенно: не мог видеть своё лицо в отражении, заехал по нему левой рукой. Стив не пытался заменить сломанное на что-то более долговечное — обычную посуду на металлическую, чтобы не билась. Или убрать зеркала — двум столетним солдатам не обязательно в них смотреться. Или отправить Баки в какое-нибудь закрытое спецучреждение. Стив снова и снова покупал фарфоровые кружки и тарелки, фаянсовую раковину и точно такое же, как и было, новое зеркало. Только мешки для мусора покупал особо прочные — на случай, если Баки разобьёт или сломает что-нибудь ещё раз.

В глазах Стива читалось чувство вины, бесконечное и глубокое, как полуденное небо, а во всех действиях прозрачно сквозила неистребимая надежда, на грани с упёртостью, с какой-то недальновидной тупостью: «Всё наладится, Баки. Рано или поздно, всё наладится». Хорошо, что Стив хотя бы не твердил это постоянно вслух.

Наверное, поэтому Баки до сих пор не ушёл. Знал, что бесполезно. Он же помнил — вспомнил и это тоже — непрошибаемое роджеровское упрямство: «Я могу падать и вставать весь день». И смог бы. Опять искал бы по всему миру, уничтожал бы базы ГИДРЫ, подставляясь под пули и провоцируя этим Баки на контакт. Не отступился бы, пока не нашёл его живым или мёртвым.

После того как Ванда покопалась у Баки в мозгах, память немилосердно вернулась сразу и вся. Вывернулась неприглядно распотрошёнными внутренностями. Словно проломили плотину, и годы жизни — сколько их там было? семьдесят, сто? — всё это хлынуло в сознание вперемешку, не разобранное, не отсортированное на даты, места, людей или по степени значимости для самого Баки. Все его миссии, все до единой; как из него делали Зимнего Солдата, как приучали подчиняться, а когда не срабатывало прямое давление — уговаривали, рассказывали, что Роджерс его бросил, что Капитан Америка погиб, а мир нужно спасать. 

Как постоянно что-то болело — в плену от инъекций, перестраивающих тело; когда пилили кость и вживляли руку; когда били; когда замораживали и холод неумолимо проникал внутрь; когда размораживали, тело превращалось в кисель, он был беспомощный и голый, и техники таскали его в душ и на процедуры, мышцы оживали и снова становилось больно...

Баки вспомнил семью, Бруклин, войну и плен и тощего Стива, рвавшегося на фронт. И огромного Стива в Аццано. 

Господи, Стиви, ну почему ты такой раздражающе упрямый. Зачем? Оставил бы меня в плену — может быть, я умер бы ещё тогда; было бы не так больно.

После встречи с Вандой Баки забыл как спать. Или наоборот, всё время спал наяву. Он пытался разобраться со всем, что навалилось. И не мог, не справлялся. Его судорожно болтало в каше воспоминаний: узкоплечий Стиви, кашляющий натужно и с хрипами; трогательные тощие косички Ребекки; обезумевшие глаза очередной жертвы — мужчина был полный и неопрятный, вонял прокисшим потом и ужасом, Зимний Солдат не умел испытывать отвращения; смеющиеся над шуткой парни из Коммандос, и заснеженный лес, и воздух такой прозрачный и чистый, что больно дышать; и там же беспечно курящий Дум-Дум; сострадание во взгляде Рамлоу за мгновение до того, как мозг Зимнего Солдата начнёт вскипать от обнуления; Стив, бросающий щит в пролом корпуса хеликарриера... и ещё воспоминания, воспоминания.

Баки не знал, заглядывала ли в них Ванда. Скорее всего, заглянула. Слишком много сочувствия было в её взгляде, когда она наконец-то отвела руки от его головы и они перестали светиться красным. А Баки в тот момент так сильно мутило от ощущения стремительно мелькающих в его мозгу картинок, что он даже стыдиться не мог того, что Ванда могла бы увидеть — не до этого было. 

Он осознал это позже — что именно хотел бы скрыть из всего сонма вернувшихся воспоминаний. Не только от Ванды. От всех. 

Незадолго до Альп, до рокового поезда, перевозившего Золу, они со Стивом зависали в баре в Италии в Сант-Джованни. Пили пиво и разговаривали о пустяках. Играла музыка, кто-то из их ребят сидел за соседними столиками. Что за музыка и кто был ещё, Баки помнил смутно. Он весь вечер смотрел на Стива и чувствовал себя хмельным и лёгким. Ему представлялось, что они на свидании. Не на одном из тех двойных, которые Баки с маниакальным упорством устраивал в Бруклине. На свидании с самим Стивом.

Пивная пена горечью оседала на губах, у Стива алели кончики ушей, когда он смеялся над шутками Баки. Он так старательно держался за кружку с пивом обеими руками, что Баки казалось — Стив не знает, куда ему девать их. Ещё казалось, если Баки подвинется чуть ближе, то сможет Стива поцеловать. И тот ответит. Ответит на поцелуй, а не отпрянет в отвращении и непонимании.

Баки бы никогда... Но от того, как Стив смотрел на него из-под ресниц, как, чуть склонив голову, улыбался, Баки неожиданно для себя на целый вечер поверил, что между ними что-то ещё будет. И Стив понимает, что сейчас делает и как это действует на Баки.

Хотелось верить, что именно этого Ванда не видела. Не застарелую влюбленность в Стива, с ней Баки как раз смирился — не ему выбирать, кого любить, любовь никого не спрашивает. Он не хотел, чтобы она видела его глупую надежду на то, что Стив может допустить мысль о взаимности. 

Надежда никогда не была сильной стороной Баки. Она всегда была его слабостью — не стоило и рассчитывать. Не стоило показывать, чего он ждёт или хочет. Как не стоило задавать личные вопросы куратору, рассчитывая, что тот ответит и не отдаст потом приказ об обнулении.

Когда это началось? Может быть, ещё с того вечера в Италии. А может, позже — когда он уже сорвался с поезда, но пока не начал забывать, кто он. И всё ждал, что Стив снова придёт за ним.

Никогда и ничто не заканчивается тем, на что надеешься. Всё заканчивается болью и разочарованием.

Баки протёр правой ладонью запотевшее зеркало. Оно размыто отражало лицо с воспалёнными глазами, тёмные зрачки, почти закрывавшие светлые радужки, безжизненные волосы вдоль лица, шелушащиеся губы.

Баки старался глубоко и равномерно дышать; достал из кармана штанов резинку для волос, стянул волосы, чтобы не лезли в глаза. Вытащил припрятанное там же новое, ещё в упаковке, лезвие и выложил на край раковины. Снял с себя одежду, бросил на пол и ступил под обжигающе горячие струи воды, пережидая новый приступ отвращения к себе. Сделанные ещё вчера порезы проверять не стал — они заживали почти сразу.

Выбрался из душа, растёрся полотенцем, внутри весь как сжатая стальная пружина — немного передави, и она выпрямится, круша мир вокруг себя. Стиснул зубы, стараясь продержаться ещё немного, трясущимися руками освободил лезвие из упаковки и сделал надрез — на внутренней стороне бедра, почти рядом с пахом, там легче было скрыть.

Боль чувствовалась не сразу, через несколько мгновений; по ноге тонкой струйкой текла кровь. Баки сделал ещё надрез рядом, потом ещё и ещё; его отпускало, переставало лихорадочно колотить. Когда-то, ещё в Бруклине, он напился бы. Сейчас алкоголь его почти не брал. Легче не становилось, немного мутнело сознание и снижался самоконтроль, это было опасно. Баки не пил, нашёл замену. Это давало ощущение власти — над собственным телом, над тем, что может причинить ему боль.

Когда крови стало много, Баки как есть, голый, устроился на полу, дожидаясь, когда она начнёт сворачиваться, перестанет течь. Следил, чтобы не капало на пол. Предательская регенерация действовала быстро, и Баки собирался повторить — вскрыть заживающие порезы заново. А потом принять горячую ванну. Это успокаивало его.

 

2\. Стив

Надолго запертая дверь ванной и Баки, засевший внутри, заставляли волноваться. Что он так долго делает?

Очередная плохая неделя — они с Баки почти не разговаривали, будто слова им в пользование выдавали поштучно и задорого. Жили в одной квартире, но Баки избегал Стива, закрывался, уходил: книги, планшет с лекциями по истории, одинокие тренировки и прогулки, хочу вспомнить город, хочу побыть один. 

Стив старался не пересекать безмолвно проведённую между ними черту, радовался уже тому, что друг остается рядом. Баки сказал тогда с неприкрытым страданием: «Лучше бы ты меня убил, Роджерс». После того как всё вспомнил, после Ванды. Стив был потрясён. По счетам снова платил не он, а Баки.  
Стив всего-навсего хотел получить обратно своего лучшего друга. 

Он больше не боялся, что Баки уйдет — нашёл бы его снова. Стива страшило что-то более необратимое. Однажды он увидел в вещах Баки упаковку с запасными лезвиями для бритвы — тонкие обоюдоострые стальные пластинки, каждая завёрнута в промасленную бумагу. В этом не было бы ничего особенного, но бритвами с такими лезвиями они никогда не пользовались. Когда-то им были привычны складные опасные бритвы. Сейчас в ходу были пластиковые, с безопасными насадками. 

И Стиву против воли представилось, что однажды он зайдёт в ванную комнату, а там... Картина была такой яркой, что Стив смог бы её нарисовать: запотевшее от горячей воды зеркало, мёртвое тело Баки, погружённое в окровавленную воду, бессильно свесившаяся с краю тусклая левая рука, вскрытые вены на правой... Стив гнал это видение из своей головы. Но избавиться насовсем не мог.

Стив взволнованно топтался возле двери, стараясь не шуметь. Разрываемый желанием постучать и спросить: «Баки, ты как? Ты в порядке? Ты же ещё жив?» Он так и не постучался, ничего не спросил, тихо устроился на полу. 

Негромко щёлкнул замок, и дверь приоткрылась; послышался плеск воды.

— Роджерс, прекрати это, — глухо сказал Баки из глубины ванной. — Я отсюда слышу, как тебя штормит.

— Вроде бы я не шумел, — Стив даже не подумал подняться, с облегчением прислонился затылком к стене. — Прости, Бак. Я волновался.

— О чём? — спросил Баки. — Много бесплатной горячей воды. Ванна, подходящая по росту. Роджерс, ты когда-нибудь принимал ванну? В этом веке?

— Я? — растерялся Стив, пытаясь припомнить. — Кажется, нет... Нет. 

— Ты идиот, Роджерс, — констатировал Баки.

— Ты говоришь со мной, — обрадовался Стив. 

— Ты всё драматизируешь. Куда я от тебя денусь?

— А ты бы хотел?

— Ты сам-то как думаешь, Роджерс? 

«Зови меня Стивом, пожалуйста», — мысленно взмолился он, но не решился произнести вслух. Вместо этого спросил: — Можно, я войду?

— Дверь открыта.

Баки возлежал в ванне, вытянувшись во весь рост, закинув ногу на бортик, устроившись головой на удобно свёрнутом махровом полотенце, немного подмокавшем от воды. Тёмные волосы мокро липли ко лбу, светлые глаза Баки слегка покраснели от тёплого влажного воздуха, смазался и припух контур губ. Стив не удивился бы, если там же плавала бы шапка пены или жёлтая резиновая уточка. Конечно, ничего такого не было. Только вода. И в ней голый Баки, расслабленный, наслаждающийся, даже не думающий прикрыться. Чёрт. Неловко получилось. 

— Тебе стоит попробовать, Роджерс, — насмешливо сказал Баки. — Немного расслабиться, — Баки демонстративно развалился ещё вальяжнее — хотя казалось, куда больше? Свесил с краю тускло блеснувшую кисть левой руки, плавно повёл изуродованным металлом и шрамами плечом, устраиваясь удобнее.

Заходить сюда было ошибкой. Это уводило мысли Стива... да что там, не только мысли, но и его всего целиком в недопустимом направлении. Вода ничего не прятала — ничего, — и Стиву не стоило на это смотреть — темневшие в паху волосы, яркие от горячей воды ареолы сосков, вялый, но крупный член, сильные бёдра, облепленные короткими волосками лодыжки.

Он уже оказывался в похожей ситуации, когда в почти такой же ванной комнате его остро и сильно накрыло болезненным возбуждением, направленным на мужчину. Тогда случившееся было взаимно. И тот человек был до безумия похож на Баки. Стив не стал врать себе — если бы не столь поразительное сходство, ничего бы между ними не было. 

— Я... — Стив сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на безопасную стену, на лейку душа, на шторку. — Как-нибудь попробую. 

Он снова посмотрел на Баки, чувствуя себя глупо. Потом зацепился взглядом за розово набухшие длинные рубцы на внутренней стороне бедра — несколько воспалённых, не успевших зажить. Словно Баки и не позволял своему телу залечить их, бередил снова и снова. Рядом тонкие белые нитки шрамов. Слишком ровные для боевых, слишком много. 

— Откуда это, Бак? — нахмурившись, спросил Стив.

— Что? — удивился Баки, потом понял, куда смотрит Стив, тут же убрал ногу с бортика, согнул её, скрывая порезы от взгляда Стива. Сделал вид, что не понял вопроса: — Что именно, Стиви?

— Там у тебя... — Стив сбился и замолчал. Баки слитным движением сел, сгорбился, опираясь о колени, мокрые волосы падали на лицо. От расслабленности не осталось и следа. Чувство вины, жившее где-то на периферии сознания, развернулось, обострилось и начало давить Стиву на виски: — Прости, Бак. 

Стив хотел было выйти и оставить Баки одного. Но увидел на белом кафельном полу каплю крови — крохотную, уже загустевшую. Стив подошёл к раковине, мельком отметив покрытый мелкими трещинами край, открыл кран с водой, смочил руку, вернулся к этой капле и растёр её пальцами, чтобы смыть.

Баки всё это время настороженно следил за ним.

— Кровь, — меланхолично сказал Стив. — Осталось немного после того, как ты... Что ты там с собой делал.

— Стииив, — Баки уткнулся лицом в ладони и с явной неловкостью пробормотал: — Ты не должен был это увидеть.

Стив молча постоял рядом, потом опустился на пол возле ванны и прислонился к ней спиной. Так, чтобы не смотреть на Баки, а только слышать его. 

— Бак, скажи мне, что с тобой происходит? Пожалуйста. Я с ума схожу от беспокойства.

За спиной Стива раздался всплеск воды и лёгкий стук металла о металл — Баки снова лёг в воду, устроив сбоку левую руку.

— Тебе было бы проще, если бы мы не жили вместе, — глухо ответил он. 

— Чем проще? Думаешь, я бы меньше беспокоился?

— Ты не обязан.

— Я и не чувствую это как обязательство. Только как свой выбор, — тихо сказал Стив. Он откинул голову, прислонившись затылком к бионической руке Баки. Потом решился и предложил: — Хочешь, расскажу кое-что очень личное о себе? Такое, за что ты наверняка станешь меня презирать?

— Это вообще возможно, Роджерс? — с коротким смешком спросил Баки. — Что-то, за что я мог бы тебя презирать? Я даже представить себе не могу, что это может быть. Ты убил собаку?

— Предлагаю обмен. Если сочтёшь это достаточно неловким или... достаточно постыдным, то расскажешь мне, почему ты делаешь с собой то, что ты делаешь.

— Нечестный обмен. Я и забыл, что ты можешь быть таким. Хитроумным.

— Всё честно, — не согласился Стив. — Только ты решишь, стоит ли оно того. Признание за признание.

— Ладно.

Стив, обмирая внутри от того, что собирался сказать, выдал: 

— Я переспал с мужчиной.

— Ну ты даёшь! — удивлённо выдохнул Баки. Потом нервно рассмеялся. — Боже, Роджерс. Ты умудрился меня поразить. Когда?

— Несколько месяцев назад. Я тогда как сумасшедший искал тебя. Но время от времени ездил на миссии. Очень маленькая страна, королевство. Я спас из плена их принца. И принц оказался... ну... по парням, — с неловкостью закончил Стив.

— Ты меня разыгрываешь! Так не бывает, — с явным недоверием сказал Баки. — Спасённый принц-педик? Придумай что-то получше, Стиви. Ты спас прекрасную принцессу. Она беременна от тебя, но ты её бросил, а родители выгнали из дому. За такое, пожалуй, я бы тебя осудил. 

— Я не шучу, Бак, — ответил Стив. — Это можно проверить. Королевство Гильбоа. Принца зовут Джек Бенджамин.

— Чёрт, — Баки потянул из-под головы Стива свою руку. Стив с сожалением выпрямился, потом оглянулся на Баки. Тот снова сел и искоса, из-под намокших волос смотрел на Стива: — Не могу в это поверить. Но почему? Я всегда думал, что ты интересуешься только женщинами. Ну, может, ещё Америкой.

— Я тоже так думал.

— С ума можно сойти, — Баки выглядел растерянным. — И что? У вас это серьёзно?

— Что? Нет, Бак. С чего ты взял? Это было один раз, — Стив вдруг понял, как это звучит, и усмехнулся своим словам. — Согласись, в моём случае уже это тянет на постыдное признание.

— Я не назвал бы это постыдным, — Баки поворошил свои волосы, потом дотянулся до пробки и вытащил её. Вода начала мерно уходить из ванны. — И не стал бы презирать тебя за это. Может быть, кто-то другой, но не я.

Он помолчал, а потом спросил:  
— А почему именно он, Роджерс? Это что-то значило для тебя?

Стив не нашёлся сразу, что ответить. Он отвернулся от Баки, уставившись в пространство перед собой. 

Значило ли это что-то для Стива? Когда это случилось, он уже ясно видел, насколько Джек не похож на Баки, несмотря на их почти неразличимую внешность и голоса. Но от этого почему-то не стало легче.  
Это произошло после вылазки в Геф — страну, воюющую с Гильбоа. Джек настаивал на том, что командовать будет он. Стив согласился — с ними были не его люди, а Джека. Само собой, всё пошло не по плану, понадобилось прикрывать и Джека, и кого-то из его людей. Стива ранили, но, по счастью, легко. Пока они добирались до Шайло, рана уже затянулась. Когда Стив отмокал под душем у себя в номере, чтобы смыть наконец-то грязь и засохшую кровь, к нему пришёл Джек.  
Стив мог бы отправить его. Сказать, что не хочет. Но он хотел. И Джек откуда-то словно знал это. Стиву осталось только позволить себе. И он позволил.

Значило ли это что-то для него? И если да, то что именно?

Признаться в этом вслух, пожалуй, было так же безрассудно, как направить самолет с собой на борту в холодные воды Арктики. Но Стив уже начал этот разговор, и ему непреодолимо хотелось дойти в своём признании до конца. 

— Этот парень... Джек… Он безумно похож на тебя, Бак. Внешне совсем такой же, каким ты был в Бруклине.

Повисшее за спиной долгое, явно ошеломлённое молчание заставило Стива внутри похолодеть. Кажется, он всё-таки напрасно сделал это. 

— Роджерс, ты хочешь сказать, что перепихнулся с этим парнем только потому, что он похож на меня? — наконец хрипло спросил Баки. — О, Господи! Ты это серьёзно?

— Я же сказал, что будешь презирать меня за это, Бак. Прости, мне не стоило…

— Ты можешь потрогать, — перебил его Баки.

— Что? — Стив непонимающе обернулся. 

Баки поднялся на ноги, словно выставляя себя напоказ. Стив снова увидел всё, и эти порезы, задержался на них взглядом. Баки, не скрываясь, задевая рукой свой член, медленно провёл по ним пальцами, по тем, что не зажили. Стив вскинул голову и посмотрел Баки в глаза. Ответный взгляд был отчаянный и какой-то лихорадочный: 

— Шрамы, порезы. Или на что ты там ещё пялился?

— Я… — у Стива перехватило горло. Он протянул руку и накрыл ею раны, чувствуя пальцами, какие они горячие, неровные. Баки даже не вздрогнул, наоборот, будто окаменел. Стив молча смотрел на Баки. Пока тот сам, голый и мокрый, не потянул его к себе.

«Я пялился на всё, Бак».

 

3\. Баки

Они лежали в одной постели. Как любовники. 

Кажется, это была очень поздняя ночь. Или слишком ранее утро. Баки безнадёжно потерялся во времени.

Он уткнулся в плечо Стиву, дышал его запахом и не мог надышаться. Баки даже толком не понимал, что чувствует. Он так долго шёл сквозь темноту, лёд и зиму, но вдруг пришёл куда-то и узнал, что всё это время его там ждали. И это было такое счастье, что Баки никак не мог поверить в него до конца.

Дыхание Стива было спокойным и размеренным, но он не спал. Его пальцы медленно и плавно скользили по спине Баки, время от времени касаясь шрамов там, где бионическая рука стыковалась с живой плотью.

— Хочу послать открытку этому принцу. С благодарностью за то, что он тебя совратил.

Стив рассмеялся, и Баки чувствовал щекой, как вздрагивает от смеха его тело. 

— Зря смеёшься. Я сам на это никогда не решился бы, — укоризненно добавил Баки, приподнимая голову, чтобы поймать ответный взгляд Стива.

— Тогда рано или поздно я решился бы на что-то по отношению к тебе, Бак, — серьёзно ответил Стив. — Не надо открытку. Знаешь, эти дворцовые интриги, паранойя. Ещё обвинят его в государственной измене.

— Хорошо, никаких открыток, — согласился Баки, снова устраиваясь поудобнее на плече Стива. 

— Я оставил ему маячок. Активирует его, если станет совсем невмоготу. И мы придём за ним.

— Так даже лучше, — пробормотал Баки, проваливаясь в сон, чувствуя, как Стив тянет повыше одеяло, чтобы прикрыть ему спину.

Всё-таки надежда — не самое глупое чувство. Особенно когда она играет на твоей стороне.


End file.
